Helen and Lizzie in the World of the Magic Roundabout
by AnimeLover'N'KFP
Summary: When two girls fall in world of the Magic Roundabout, they find new friends, and new enemies. But those girls have a destiny, and they both have their own secrets. Will they ever find out? Will Zeebad find a way to escape the prison? Great story, I promise! R&R please :)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I had this story in my head for a very long time, so I wanted to write this down :)  
**

**I don't own The Magic Roundabout, I only own my OC's  
**

**Hope Ya'll love it!  
**

* * *

"Honey, it's time for you to wake up.", A mother said calmly while entering Helen's room and opening the curtains. A beam of sunlight shined on Helen's face. She slowly raised her eyelids to a crack, and hissed at the light.

Then she looked at her wristwatch, trying not to close her eyes. _Oh, it's seven in the morning…wait, WHAT?! Why in the world would her mom wake HER up this EARLY?!_ "Mom, why did you wake me up at 7?" _Are you NUTS?! _She really wanted say that out loud, butshe set her jaw. "Don't you remember?" she said exasperatedly," You're going to Swirly Funland with Lizzie today!"

Lizzie was Helen's best friend. They first met eachother in third grade. Well, without counting the 'glue incident'. In first grade, Lizzie poured a whole bottle of glue on top of Helen's hair. She took a long, long visit to the barber shop. Then the hospital. Then a chemist ( they thought that a chemical can unglue her hair). Then a—You know what? I'm going to skip this whole 'visit that and visit that' part. Anyway, Helen forgot about that, but Lizzie didn't. They turned to best friends after they did a project together in third grade.

Helen went to Swilrly Funland about a hundred times. She went to every ride atleast two times ( It was a huge amusement park) But she is going anyway because Lizzie went there once, and it was when she was really small.

Her mother interrupted her thought when she said, "You are going in half an hour so get ready."

At that statement, Helen jumped out of her bed, literally. She wore an oversized Hello Kitty t-shirt with matching pants. Then, she rushed to the bathroom. It takes her atleast and hour to do all the things she needs to do in the morning. Now she has half the time. _Just great._

Quickly, she combed her light-brown, wavy hair. She changed her clothes. Then, she put a hairpin she got this year, for her thirteenth birthday. She looked at the mirror infront of her. She saw a replica of herself. It had the same hair that reached just beneath her shoulders, same lips, which now had shiny lip-gloss on them. It also had the same eyes; those eyes seem to show calmness, but if she has any other feelings, people can see it through her hazel eyes. Then, she noticed her necklace. It had a fox wrapped around a fireball. She didn't know since when she had it, or who gave to her. But she wore it everyday; it was special, and she somehow knew that.

She wore dark blue skinny jeans, and a shirt that said 'Can't live without music'which hung over one of her shoulders. It was turquoise, her favorite color. Her nails were colored a light pink that you couldn't see without light. Finally finished, she checked her height. She was 5 feet and 2 inches high. She checked her height every week. Helen looked at her watch. It read 8:20. She quickly ran downstairs and rushed into the kitchen. She took out a white bowl from one of the cabinets and poured her favorite cereal and 1% milk. She sat next to her father, who quietly read a newspaper.

"Good morning, Dad!" Helen exclaimed with a smile. "Hello, Hun. I heard you are going some where with Lizzie, am I correct?" He asked with interested blue eyes. "Yep! We're going the Swirly Funland!" She said with fake enthusiasm, although her father didn't notice. "Alright, have fun."

Helen finished her bowl and looked at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go, bye dad." "Bye Helen"

Then she said, "Bye Mom." her mom didn't answer back, so she tried again.

"Bye Mom", she said a little louder. Still no answer.

"BYE MOM!" she yelled on top of her lungs. Finally, she got an answer.

"Bye, Honey! You know, you did _not_ have to yell."

Helen scoffed. _Yeah right!_ As she got out of the house, she took her phone out of her pocket and called Lizzie. But she never called because Lizzie's dad's car was right in front of her.

_This is going to be a long day._

But something will happen that no one expected…

* * *

Helen went in the car in the backseat. Lizzie and Helen hugged eachother in the car. Lizzie wore a hot pink t-shirt that says 'LOVE' in silver sparkles.

"Are you excited or what?" Lizzie said excitedly.

"Super!" Helen answered with a huge smile plastered on her face. Then, it changed into a little frown and said dryly, "If It wasn't my billionth time!"

Lizzie rolled her blue eyes, but then chuckled. It caused her straight blond hair to slightly move. "Just try your best to have fun, alright?"

"Ugh, fine" I said with a little hidden smile.

"Put your seatbelts on girls." Lizzie's father said.

"We already have them on" Lizzie responded.

"Alrighty then" he answered back with a little smile, "Let's get going."

Finally, after half an hour of being in a car, they arrived. As soon as we got out of the car Lizzie pulled Helen by the wrist.

Helen's POV

"Come on, let's go already!" Lizzie said happily.

"Let go of my wrist!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Oh, oops. Sorry!" She finally let go of her hand.

A few minutes later, Helen was out of breath.

"Wait…A….Second" she said between gasps.

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

Actually, we do." I said after catching my breath. For the second time that day, Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean!" Lizzie said with an annoyed look.

" You know I know, so what do you need to ask if you know I know if I don't know?"

"What?" Lizzie answered what seemed like a few minutes later.

"I…Have no idea" I said frankly.

"That doesn't matter, let's just go!" Lizzie almost begged.

"Alright, Alright! Let's go then!" I mumbled.

Lizzie and Helen went to all different kinds of rides, from teacups to crazy twisted rollercoasters. Lizzie actually almost threw up from a rollercoaster! Helen couldn't stop laughing until she saw Lizzie glaring daggers at her.

It wasn't just fun for Lizzie. It was fun for Helen, too. She loved being with friends. It made her really happy. When she thought over it, she was never very angry. She never really yelled at anybody from angriness. Atleast she never did until now…

"Well well well, what have we got here?" A tall girl with green eyes and curly blond hair approached us. _Just great, Melisa's here. _She was the most popular girl in school. That's why she was a bully. She hurts everyone else beside her friends. Melisa even hurt people not just mentally or emotionally, but physically, too.

"What do you want Melisa?" Lizzie asked dryly.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care about someone who has the IQ of a toad and looks like one, too."

"You shouldn't have said that girl. Not. At. All" Melisa's voice was suddenly cold.

"Try your best. You can't break me with your little comments" Lizzie said bravely.

"How can I break someone who's invisible to others?"

"Nope, not broken yet. " Lizzie said while looking at her nails, as if not even paying attention.

"You shouldn't try to stand in the line. They wouldn't let in freaks like you."

"Nope."

"Your parents probably left you as an orphan on purpose, and your new parents are as stupid as dirt."

Now, _that_, hit Lizzie hard. Her eyes started to get watery a bit. Helen noticed her change of mood.

Helen suddenly went right infront of Melisa. "How did _you_ know _that?_"

"I have my own ways." She said maliciously. Helen did not like her tone.

Helen's fists clenched her hands until her knuckles were white.

"How _dare you_ insult my best friend?"

"Your best friend?" Melisa said still with a grin, "Right, like _you_ have any friends!"

At that statement, Lizzie noticed that Helen's eyes turned at bit reddish.

Before Helen could say anything, Melisa said, "Sorry, can't hang out with you anymore. See ya, FREAKS!"

Even after Melisa was out of sight, Helen looked at the direction she went. Lizzie didn't know how to approach her best friend. She was so angry that Lizzie felt a bit scared of her. One thing she couldn't not notice is how overprotective she was over Lizzie.

"Helen, are you okay?"

Helen looked at her with angry eyes.

"One day, she'll get what she deserves." She remarked coldly. Lizzie knew the anger wasn't towards Lizzie, but towards Melisa. Helen's gaze softened, and then she said, "Yeah I'm alright." She forced a smile. Frankly, she wasn't alright. She was so angry that she wanted to rip Melisa apart. But she knew that getting into a fight would be wrong.

Lizzie noticed that Helen's eyes were still a bit red. Not the eye, the actual iris. Quickly, Lizzie took out a small mirror and said, "Helen, look at the mirror."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Helen took the small, round mirror in her hand and looked at her face. As hard as she looked, she couldn't find anything different. But then, she noticed. The eyes! The irises of her eyes were a tad red! Then she took a closer look. Then, her mouth hung open because of what she saw next. In the irises, there were little flames (yes, _flames!_) dancing. _My eyes must be fooling me! That's…that's impossible!_

That was the only word that came out of her mouth.

"Impossible." she breathed

"I know, that's what I thought. But now you see it, and it must mean that it's _real. "_

After thinking over what they both saw, Helen understood that she can't tell _anyone_, and _anybody._

"Lizzie," Helen put her hand on Lizzie's shoulder, "You understand that we can't tell this to anyone, right?"

"What? Why?" She protested, "maybe somebody knows what it is—"

"Don't you understand?" Helen cut her off by talking a bit too loud, "They'll take me as a prisoner and think that I'm an alien! Because when they'll see it as impossible, they'll…they'll…"

"I understand, "Lizzie said and patted Helen's back, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody, I promise. That what best friends are for." She finished with a smile.

Slowly, a smile showed on Helen and she suddenly hugged her, whispering, "Thank you."

"You know, I think I'm supposed to be the one saying thank you since you _almost_ kicked Melisa's butt!"

Helen laughed. "I know, right!" Finally, after a few minutes of laughing together, Lizzie said ,"Come on, now. I don't think we've been on every ride, now. Have we?"

"I think we have." Helen responded all-knowingly and raised her eyebrow.

"There's one thing we weren't on."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you, it's a secret." Lizzie said mysteriously. Before Helen could say anything else, Lizzie took her wrist and ran. _Oh Lizzie, why do you have to make a big deal out of everything? _Finally, Lizzie let go of her wrist. Infront of them was…. a roundabout. _Wait, what?! "_Is some type of sick joke?" Helen asked, still tapping her foot. "What? No! We have to complete every ride! Oh come on, please?" Helen thought of something to say to protest, but she got nothing. She sighed "All right, but only because you're so _determined_ to do it." As they went closer, they didn't notice anybody by the roundabout. There was no one employee there. "How are we supposed to go inside?"

"What do you mean? The gate's open."

She quickly understood what Lizzie thought about doing, and said, "Are you crazy? Don't even _think_ about operating the roundabout!" Helen said sternly, as if it was the end of the , Lizzie noticed something, and whispered, "Helen, look behind you." Helen's back was facing the roundabout. "Why—"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Lizzie yelled desperately. Helen was shocked at the outburst, but turned anyway. That was the second time she was about to say 'impossible'. What they saw was the roundabout, moving by itself! _Alright, something is definitely going on around here_. Helen was brought out of her thought when Lizzie said, "Come on, let's go on the roundabout."

"What? Are you nuts?!"

"I'm going on it with, or without you." Lizzie crossed her arms ontop of her blue t-shirt. Before Helen could say anything else, Lizzie was running towards it. Helen ran after her and said, "Wait! I'm coming too!"

"Come on then, slowpoke!" Lizzie teased me.

Then, Helen ran infront of her, and said, "YOU….SHALL NOT…PASS!"

"Ha, ha, a Gandalf impression, very funny!" Lizzie said with sarcasm. Then, she ran past her best friend, which caught up to her. When they got there they went on. Lizzie was on a white horse, and Helen was on a brown one. Yay, _very_ fun." I pretended to sleep and snored lightly. Lizzie rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, the roundabout still didn't stop. "Lizzie, isn't it supposed to stop already?" Helen asked with a bit worry in her eyes. They returned to their normal colors. "I guess we get a longer ride." Lizzie shrugged it off. Suddenly, the ride started to get faster and faster by the minute. It got so fast that they had to hug the horses they were on. "Helen, this is too fast!" "No dip, Sherlock!" "I'm serious, I can't hold on!" "You can, you _must_!" _I'm not about to lose my best friend! _

Soon, the world became dark.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! MUAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Wanna know what'll happen next? I need atleast 4 reviews.:) No flames please! If you found any mistakes PLZ tell me :) **

**AnimeLover'N'KFP, out, PEACE!**

* * *

**So...DID YOU LIKE IT? HUH? HUH?! Sorry, I ate too much chocolate :P ** **R&R Please!**


	2. Meeting Someone They Didn't Expect

**I Don't own the things I didn't own last chapter:) HAVE FUN READING!**

* * *

Helen was the first one to wake up. _Where are we?_ Then she noticed that they were on a roundabout, but not at the same place. _We're not in Swirly Funland anymore! "Where are we?" _A questioninterrupted Helen's thoughts. "I don't know, and that's what were about to find out." They slowly stood up, and glanced around. It was the middle of night, so nobody was awake. _Good. "IS ANYBODY—"Helen_ quickly put her hand on Lizzie's mouth. "What are you doing? We can't let people here kno—"Helen stopped talking. She heard something. No,_ Someone!_ Helen put her finger on her lips to show that they must be quiet. Lizzie got the massage and Helen took her hand off her Lizzie's mouth. Lizzie pointed to a house. Helen nodded. Their plan was to go around it without bring heard. Before taking a step, Helen threw a small pebble towards the other way so the person wouldn't hear them. When they heard him going the other way, they ran, quietly and swiftly. They went behind the house, and Helen wanted to see if the person's coming, so she looked to the side. But then, she noticed that the person was…_jumping?_ He had a spring instead of legs, and she could see the outline of a moustache. Helen gasped. It was from that show she saw as a little kid. It must be Zeebad! He must have escaped his prison! She knew he had no heart, and would freeze anything in his way. _Anyone_ in his way. "Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the show we saw as little kids?"

"You mean the Magic Roundabout? What about it?"

"We're in that world and Zeebad's here!"

"What?! That's _impossible_!"

"Impossible? Are you sure?" Helen smirked. Lizzie got the massage.

"Fine, I believe you."

"Good. Now RUN!" Helen said a bit too loud. _Oh, no! Zeebad must have heard me! _They ran into a forest. They quickly hid behind a bush. Then, he came. He didn't say anything. Then, Lizzie tapped Helens shoulder. _What?_ She mouthed her words. _I'm going to sneeze. _Lizzie mouthed back. Helens eyes widened and mouthed '_no no no_!' Quickly, right before she could sneeze, Helen pinched Lizzie's nose, which stopped her from sneezeing. 'Thank yo—'

**ACHOO!**

Lizzie actually sneezed this time. It was so loud that anybody a kilometer away could hear it. _Darn. We are doomed._Then, he came closer, and closer, until he was right infront of the bush they were hiding in. _It's either both of us, or me… Me._ Helen mouthed '_stay here_'. Before Lizzie could ask why, Helen ran out of the bush and went as far as she could be from Zeebad. Hlen stopped a few meters away from him, and asked, "What do you want?"

He ignored her question and asked calmly "Who are you?" _Why is he asking me this? Why isn't he freezing me already? _She didn't answers, so he said, "You must be the thief that comes here at night!"

"What? No, I'm not a thi—"

"You will know know what it is like dealing with me. You rob my hometown, you rob _me_."

_His hometown? He's there for prison!. _Suddenly, a fireball just missed her by ten centimeters. _Wait, fireball? _She gasped._ This must be Zebedee, not Zeebad! That mak—' _ Another fireball was thrown at her, but she moved and barely missed it.

"Wait! We—I ran away because I thought you were someone else" I said between shots that he threw at me.

"And who would that be?" He said doubtfully, not sure if to believe her or not.

"I thought you were…Zeebad, not Zebedee." Helen said frankly.

He instantly stopped, and asked curiously," How do you know the name Zeebad?"

_Ok, I went from another world and there's a movie about him. He'll probably think I'm nuts if I tell him that. _

"Who doesn't know about him? He wanted to freeze the whole world!" I lied through my teeth. _it's good I'm a good liar_. He seemed to believe me.

"Alright, I believe you, but how can I _trust_ someone that I can't see?" He said, and even though no one saw it, he smiled a bit. Helen knew what he meant. Helen came closer and closer until they could see eachother. They both smiled. Then Helen reached out her hand to shake his. "HI, my name's Helen."

He shook her hand. "You probably know, but my name is Zebedee."

Then Helen remembered:_ Oh my gosh Lizzie! _

"Yeah, I'm not here alone" Helen said frankly," LIZZIE! Come over here, It's Zebedee, not Zeebad!" I shouted. She slowly came out and walked out. Then she recognized Zebedee. She was shocked, but reached his and shook his. "Hello, my name's Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie."

"My name is Zebedee."

Zebedee still had a question. "I hope that you don't mind me asking, but why are you here this late at night?"

Lizzie was the one to answer first. "Well, it began when—"Lizzie yawned before she could finish the sentence

Zebedee saw that they were tired. "Don't worry, I can see that you are both tired, and so am I. Come, you can sleep at my house today."

Helen's eyes widened a little bit but smiled. "Really?"

Zebedee smiled even more. "Really."

"Thank you." Lizzie said.

"You're welcome. Now follow me."

Lizzie and I walked with him until we were by the roundabout. Suddenly, Zebedee put his right hand forward infront of his left hand, and did three- quarters of a circle to the right. A portal was formed. Helen said, "Cool" , and Lizzie hung her mouth open. Zebedee noticed that and chuckled.

"Ladies first. "He said jokingly.

Lizzie and Helen giggled, and then hesitantly entered.

* * *

**So, what'll happen next? R&R please****!**

**AnimeLover'N'KFP, OUT!  
**


	3. Nightmare and Morning

**Hey guys! So...1 review...A bit disappointing. I gotta know if you whether like it or not! But, there were many views, so...I'll do this chapter. You don't have to write something long, even 'cool' as a review will be great :) Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. There's no romance in this fanfic. Just wanted to say.  
**

**P.S.S. I don't own the Magic Roundabout and it's characters. But I wish I did. I do own Lizzie and Helen.  
**

* * *

As they entered, they noticed that there were no walls. Only something that looks like colorful plasma around them.

"We're in the clouds, so there are no walls." Answered as if he knew what Helen was thinking about.

"Oh, that makes sen—wait what?!" Lizzie almost shouted

Zebedee raised an eyebrow and said "How do you think I watch over my friends?"

"I thought that was a metaphor…."

"Not for me." Zebedee half-smiled.

"So where are we going to sleep?"

Zebedee snapped his fingers which caused two beds to appear.

Helen and Lizzie smiled and Helen said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course!" Zebedee said, and was curious.

"You are the coolest person I HAVE EVER MET!" Helen said the end a bit louder.

Zebedee chuckled at this statement and said, "Time for bed."

And at that, they went to sleep.

Helen's POV

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I could take a break…just a little stop—no! He will catch me! Suddenly, I was at the edge of an icy cliff. No, no! This can't be happening! I had no escape! Then, he came. With his ice cold eyes, he growled, "You have no place to escape, child." I couldn't look into his eyes, I was terrified. As he jumped to get closer, I whimpered, "Wha- What do you want?" I was able to ask. He stared even harder, and threw an ice blast on me which caused me to trip. Luckily, I held myself by tangling with my hands holding to the edge. "This is a massage for your friend, Zebedee." He whispered, which caused chills to go down my spine, "Zeebad shall return." Out of nowhere, he took out a knife and shoved it in my left hand. I fell and screamed the whole way. The ground was getting closer…and closer… _

I woke up in my bed straight up, breathing heavily. It took me a few moments to realize that it was a dream. I quickly checked my left hand, just to make sure. There was no sign that it was real. I looked at my watch. It was 7 in the morning. I looked beside me. Lizzie was still sleeping peacefully. _She'll wake up at twelve!_ I chuckled. I got out of the bed and looked at the clouds. "It must be great to live here…." I whispered to no one in particular. I thought about living here, where everybody's friends with you. See, from where I actually live, Lizzie and I are not very understandable to other people. We are _different_, but not in our appearance. We always knew we were not the same as others, but we let it go. Here, there are lots of differences and maybe we will even have great friends here! I can't wait to see the others! My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Awake already?" Someone said behind me. I jumped and turned around

"Ah, good morning, Zebedee." I said, not looking at him. I was a little scared that it was zee—I did not_ dare_ to say his name.

"Good morning. Helen." He said with a smile. His smile soon faded. He noticed the sadness and worry in my eyes. _'Is there fear in her eyes?' Zebedee thought_

"Helen, is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I—I'm fine." I lied. But he was hard to be fooled. He skipped closer and said sternly.

"I know something's wrong. I can see it through your eyes. I'm just worried about you….You had a bad dream, didn't you?"

At first I was wordless, but then I said, "How did you know?" He simply smiled. I sighed, then sat down on a chair. He stood by her and listened. I looked at my hands.

"I started running. I still didn't know who was chasing me, so I kept running. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I kept running until I was In the edge of a cliff." I glanced at Zebedee who urged me to go on. So I did. "Then, I saw him with those icy blue eyes which I couldn't look at. He threw an ice blast at me, which caused me to fall." I felt his hand touching mine for comfort. I was at the verge of tears. But I blinked them angrily; I was strong, I needed to be strong. "I grasped for my life when he came and stabbed a knife through my left hand. But before that, he told to send you a massage…." Zebedee's face showed many emotions at once. "Go on, tell me what he said." He said calmly. I sighed. "He said that 'Zeebad shall return." She looked at him. He was thinking about all that I said. After relaxing a little, I asked, "What are we going to do?" Zebedee looked at me with determined eyes. We will need to be more careful." He simply said. "Alright"

"What's all the fuss about?" A tired Lizzie said.

"Well good morning to you!" I said. I was glad that my friend was awake

"What's up?"

"Uh, the ceiling." Then I looked up. I noticed my mistake. "Sorry, the sky."

Lizzie just looked at me. "You know what I mean!"

I sighed. Do I _have _to explain this all over?

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well…um I had—"

"A bad dream." Zebedee finished my sentence. Thank god I don't to explain all over again!

Zebedee explained what I told him to Lizzie. When he finished , Lizzie said, "I'm so sorry Helen."

"Sorry for what? It isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is." she said stubbornly

"How so?" I challenged her.

"If I didn't make you to go with me on the roundabout, you wouldn't have been here…"Lizzie said with guilt.

I understood that she wasn't joking. My eyes softened and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look, first of all, you can't control my dreams; they just come and go. And second, us coming here is the greatest thing I've ever wanted!" Helen exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Lizzie asked with a smile starting to form on her lips.

I smiled even more. "Seriously."

"What roundabout?" Zebedee joined our conversation.

"That's how we got here, but can we first go and meet your friends? I really can't wait!"

Lizzie and I said the end at the same time. Zebedee saw the enthusiasm in our eyes, and said happily "Of course, of course! Whatever you want."

Zebedee opened a portal and we walked through it. When we got out, we were by the roundabout.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Do you think Zebedee's friends will accept them? Or think that they're weirdos? Review to know!**


	4. New friends?

**Hey guys! So, there's has been a few reviews, that's good. But if I won't get moew reviews, I might stop writing this fanfic...You don't want _that_ to happen, do you now?**

**Well here's the next chapter!  
**

**Review PLZ!  
**

* * *

"Dougal, did you steal candy again?" A sweet girl said. That must be Florence! She was next to a dog, and a snail. _Is that…Brian?_

"What? No, no! Why would I ever do such a thing?" Dougal the dog protested.

"Will you quiet down?! I'm trying to sin—"They stopped arguing after they noticed Lizzie and me staring at them. Dougal was the first one to talk. "Excuse me, Zebedee, but who are they? I have never seen them around here…" Dougal narrowed his eyes at us, then said accusingly, "Are they… the thieves?"

Zebedee replied quickly, "Oh no, of course not! This is Helen, and this is Lizzie." We waved awkwardly. They didn't wave back, but Florence smiled at us. I think I'm starting to like her. "Where are they from?" Ermintrude, a cow (yes, a _cow!_), asked suspiciously.

I gulped. _Should we tell them? Will they believe us? Or will they think we're crazy?_ I didn't know what to do. I glanced frantically at Lizzie, who looked at her feet. "Yes, I wonder too…" Zebedee said, with a bit of curiosity. I sighed, then Lizzie mumbled, "We're from California. "

"California, I never heard of it." Brian said his thought out loud.

"That's because…. We are not from this planet. Heck, maybe from another dimension!" I tried to explain, but that didn't work out great. All of them stared at us, mouth hanging (Even Zebedee, although his wasn't hanging as much as the others). I would have done the exact same thing. No one talked or moved, so we explained the whole story, trying to make it believable. I explained, "We went to an amusement park and went on every ride. Well, _almost _every ride." I looked at Lizzie, and she continued the story.

"The last one I almost forgot about is the roundabout. But something was wrong. There was no one near it. " Lizzie explained.

"Then, it started turning by itself! I freaked out, but Lizzie urged me to come with her to ride it."

"After a few minutes we were on it, the roundabout started turning way too fast. It turned so fast that we had to hang on tightly to the horses we were on. " Lizzie said.

Zebedee explained his part of the story, "I found them in the forest, and they were lost, so I brought them home. "

That was when I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.. Why didn't he tell them about what happened in the forest? He noticed my confused face and gave me a 'don't-worry-I-know-what-I'm-doing 'look. I simply nodded slightly. Everyone seemed relaxed, except Dougal. He still doubted us.

"How do you know they're not enemies?" he asked

Zebedee held up his hand and said, "Take a wizard's word about that." **(AN: He is sort of a wizard, right?) **Dougal sighed, "Alright."

Everyone introduced themselves. Ermintrude was first. "Hello, I'm Ermintrude."

"I'm Brian."

"Dylan." Dylan, a rabbit, said sleeply.

"My name is Florence."

They all smiled at us and we smiled back.

**Normal POV**

Zebedee cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"This is a time where danger is lurking around us. We need to be more careful. So, if anything looks suspicious, just tell me, alright?"

Everyone nodded. Then Florence said, Hey, I have an idea! Let's go on a picnic!" Everybody agreed.

"Do we have a mat big enough for all of us?" Brian asked. "Do not worry, I'll take care of that. " Zebedee replied.

Soon enough, all of them were on the grass. "So, where's the mat?" Lizzie wondered.

Suddenly, Zebedee clapped his hands twice which caused a mat to appear out of nowhere. "Cool." Lizzie and Helen breathed. They all sat down, enjoying the sandwiches and drinks. Thee was cake, but Dougal ate all of it before anyone could take a slice. Florence, Lizzie, and I rolled down a hill after finishing our lunch. When they all got to the bottom, they started laughing their heart out. Helen put a hand on her chest. She realized that her necklace was gone. Florence and Lizzie stopped laughing when they noticed Helen's face of horror. "Helen, what is wrong?" Lizzie asked worriedly. "My… My necklace. It's…gone." Helen was able to say. Lizzie knew it was a _very_ important necklace. _It's just a necklace, _Florence thought. Lizzie quickly stood up, put her thumb and index finger in her mouth, and whisteled. That got everybody's attention. "Yo everyone! Helen lost her necklace. It's very important to her. Can you help us look for it?" Instead of no's and I guess so's, Lizzie got answers she did not expect.

"Yes!'

"Of course we'll help you!"

"Uh, duh!"

"That's what friends are for!"

Lizzie smiled at the last comment. "Ok, let's get to it then!"

Everyone searched frantically. Well, except for Helen. It has been half an hour and they still couldn't find it. Helen was standing, her eyes staring straight at nothing. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears threatening to fall. Florence noticed her and slowly came up to her, not knowing what to do. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, she was able to say,

"Are you alright?"

No answer.

Florence put a hand on her shoulder. Helen jumped from the touch. Helen took a shaky breath, and whispered in a very low voice, "I was adopted with it. I never took it off", Helen slowly opened her watery eyes, looking straight into Florence's eyes. "Now, it's _gone, _and it's as if a part of me was taken with it…" Helen sighed and sat down. She hugged her legs and brought them to her chest. "I'm sorry. This is stupid."

Even though she had never seen the necklace, Florence knew it was the most important thing in her life. Florence sat down by her and said softly, "There's nothing to be sorry for. Don't worry, we'll find it. We won't stop until—"A loud shout interrupted her.

"HEY! I THINK I FOUND IT!"

* * *

**Oooooooooh, so is it her neckalce? review to find out! On the next chapter, I will explain the necklace...**

**BYE!  
**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Hey there! I'm baaack! SO...I got more reviews, which is GREAT! Thanks guys! So, here's the next chapter!**

**R&R Please!  
**

**Oh, BTW, I'm adding romance! (Between Zeebad (who will come out soon) and Lizzie :))  
**

* * *

Helen raised her head from her palms. In less than a second, Helen was by Dylan, who had something in his hand. Everybody surrounded them. He slowly opened his hand, which brought a hug from Helen to Dylan.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much you have no idea how important this is to me, thank you!" She said quickly.

Dylan was surprised but said, "You're welcome sis. Here, take it."

She took it from his hand and looked at it. Out of nowhere, Zebedee jumped beside Brian and asked, "How is the picnic, is everything alright?"

Helen stopped looking at the necklace and answered. "Well, I lost my necklace while rolling down the hill, but with the help of our friends, Dylan found it." quickly she out it around her neck. Zebedee seemed as if examined the necklace. But, before he could come closer to see it better, she tucked it in under her shirt. Zebedee seemed as if he was thinking. He whispered something no one heard, and then returned to himself.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Lizzie randomly shouted.

First everyone looked at her, surprised, except Helen, who chuckled at this. But then they all agreed to play. Well, except Zebedee. He just watched them.

They used Dylan's empty water bottle to play the game. Since it was his, they agreed to let him go first. The bottle spun and pointed at Dougal. He grinned and said, "Alright so ask-"

Dougal just noticed Dylan sleeping. He started napping right after he spun the bottle. Lizzie looked at Dylan and said confusingly, "Err, does this happen a lot?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Ermintrude answered with a sigh. Helen had a malicious grin on her face. "Is he ticklish?" she asked. Lizzie had a smile slowly forming on her lips. She got Helen's idea.

"Well, yes, very. Why do you ask?" Florence wondered.

"Because of this!" Helen literally jumped over to Dylan and started tickling him. Lizzie startled Dougal by tickling him and yelled, "TICKLE FIGHT!"

Soon enough, everybody laughed since everybody was ticklish. Dylan first disliked being woken up, but then joined the fight. After a few minutes, the laughing quieted down, and they continued their game.

"Now are you going to ask me 'truth or dare'?" Dougal said slowly.

"Alright, I'll try not to fall asleep," Dylan mumbled. "So, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth!"

"Hmmm", Dylan thought, tapping his chin. "What animal would you want to be?"

"A dog, " Dougal said flatly.

"You already are a dog…" Dylan said, confused.

"So? A dog is the perfect animal—"

"No, a cow is, like me!" Ermintrude stated.

"Hey, what about snails?" Brian popped in.

"Dogs are—"

"Filthy, that's why cows—"

"Are worse than dogs, so snails are—"

They started yelling at eachother, arguing who's the best animal. Dylan didn't argue since he was half asleep. "Oh boy," he was able to say before he fell asleep. Zebedee tried to stop the arguing, but they couldn't hear a thing over the shouting. Suddenly, an idea popped in Lizzie's head. She opened her bag and searched it. Finally, she found what she wanted. Helen saw the mini microphone in Lizzie hand and said, "Did I ever tell you that you are awesome?"

Lizzie simply grinned. Then, she noticed a large rock that she could stand on. She climbed it quite easily. She turned on the microphone, and softly hit it on the rock, which made a very loud sound. The yelling stopped and everybody looked at her.

"Does it really matter which animal is best? All animals are equally awesome in their own ways. Yes, they have their flaws, but everybody does! So just put those dislikes aside, and find the likes." Lizzie announced. She was always great in convincing people (how do you think she convinced Helen to going to Swirly Funland?).

After moments of silence, there were mumbles of 'fine' and 'alright'. Lizzie simply grinned, and jumped off the rock she was on with the microphone in her hand. After Lizzie sat down in the circle with the others, Dougal came up to her and whispered loudly, "Hey, can you do a speech again so when I burrow candy, the candyseller won't notice me?" His whisper was heard by Florence and Helen, which brought up a giggle or two. Ermintrude heard him too, and said matter-of-factly, "You don't 'borrow' candy, you steal them!"

Dougal simply glared at her and said annoyingly, "Actually, I simply take candy without permission."

"That's the definition for stealing, Furball!"

"Borrowing."

"Stealing."

"Borrowing."

"Stealing!"

"Borrowing!"

"STEALING!"

"….BORROWING!"

"STEALOWING!"

"BORROW!—Wait, what?" Dougal cocked his head to the side

"Stealowing! It's borrowing and stealing in one word." Helen explained her outburst.

Silence.

More Silence.

Even more silence—

"OKAY WHO'S TURN IS IT TO SPIN THE BOTTLE?"

There's no need to tell you who said it; you can probably guess.

* * *

**So...I promised you guys to explain about the necklace...ALright. So, if it's unclear, When Helen was adopted, the necklace was already on her. Heck, it was even before she went to the orphange! It also shows her _power.._ But who gaveThe necklace to her? And what power? Well, keep on reading to find out :)**


	6. Favorite Song

**Happy Weekend! Here's my little gift to you!**

**Review please!  
**

* * *

Everybody sat in a circle again, waiting for the bottle to stop spinning (which was spun by Florence for Dougal). It finally stopped and pointed at...Helen. She grinned. "Truth or dare?" Dougal asked with a hidden smile.

"Truth."

"Okaaaay, let me think. hmmm….Where did you get that necklace of yours?" Dougal asked innocently.

Helen stopped smiling, and didn't move. She gulped. That questioned hurt a sore spot. She didn't want to tell them; she wasn't sure where she got it herself! Anyway, that means she'll to tell them that she's adopted! What would they think about her? Even Lizzie didn't know about the necklace. She lowered her head down, letting her hair brush against her rosy cheeks. "I prefer not to explain, "she said quietly more to herself than the others. She realized them looking at her. She shook her head and replied quickly, "I mean, I don't really know. I don't remember my early years."

"Oh, okay. So, you gotta do dare," Dougal said.

"Alright, give me your best!" Helen exclaimed with grin.

After a few minutes of thinking, Dougal said,

"Do you remember the microphone Lizzie used?"

Helen didn't know where this was going.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I dare you to sing!"

Helen had a blank look on her face.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I suck at singing—"

"No you're not!" Lizzie jumped in. It was true. Lizzie heard Helen sing a million times. She had the greatest voice Lizzie ever heard. But the problem was that Helen only sang infront of her. She continued, "Every time I heard you sing I thought Taylor Swift was in the room!"

"Who's Taylor Swift?"

"A singing legend, "Lizzie answered.

Florence had an idea. "Do it, do it!" she started repeating Everybody started joining in.

"Do it, do it."

"Do it, do it!"

"DO IT,. DO IT!"

"ALRIGHT, alright! I'll do it…" Helen said on top of everybody. She stood up and went to Lizzie, who gave her the microphone. She gave Lizzie a nervous glance and said,

"Which song should I do?"

"Your favorite."

She did just that. She climbed the same rock Lizzie stood when she did her announcement. She took her IPod out of her pocket and played the music to the song. That's when she started singing…

_Once upon a time,_

_a few mistakes ago._

_I was at your sight, _

_you got me alone._

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me-e-e-e-e._

She started singing louder and more confidently.

_I guess you didn't care, _

_and I guess I liked that._

_But when I fell hard, _

_you took a step back._

_Without me_

_Without me _

_Without me-e-e-e-e._

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_and I realized… _

She pointed a finger on herself.

_the blame is on me!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_so shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I've never been, _

'_Till you put me down oh!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, _

_so shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I've never been, _

_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard, ground!_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

She started moving around, moving her hands.

_Oh! Oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

_No apologies, _

_he'll never see you cry._

_Pretend he doesn't know,_

_that he's the reason why._

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing_

_Now heard you moved on, _

She put her hand by her ear.

_From whispers on the street._

_A new notch in your belt, _

_it's all I'll ever be._

_Now I see_

_Now I see_

_Now I see-e-e-e-e._

_He was long gone_

_when he met me_

_and I realized _

_the joke is on me!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_so shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I've never been, _

'_Till you put me down oh!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, _

_so shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I've never been, _

_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard, ground!_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

_When the saddest fear_

_comes creeping in_

_that you never loved me, _

_or her, or anyone,_

_or anything, yeah!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_so shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I've never been, _

'_Till you put me down oh!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, _

_so shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I've never been, _

_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard, ground!_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

_Trouble trouble, trouble!_

After finishing, there were lots of cheers. Helen couldn't stop smiling. She got down and bowed dramatically.

"That frankly was a great song!" Zebedee said with a smile.

"I agree!"

"Me too!"

"I could listen to you everyday!"

"Aw, thanks guys!" Helen said happily.

* * *

**Yep. She's great singer :) **

**Bye!  
**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. So, *sigh*, here's the deal. Since I noticed that there aren't many people who look after chapter 2 or three, I might discontinue this story. I just don't know why people stop reading after a while. And they don't review so I can understand why they stop. I know there a a few people out there that don't like this idea, but...I don't know. What do you think?  
**

**Honesty counts.  
**

**-AnimeLover'N'KFP  
**


	8. The Truth About Helen:I'm Your Daughter?

**Hey guys. So,Yeah. I'm discontinuing this story. Sorry for those who like this story. I already wrote a bit before deciding, so here you go. **

**I don't own the Magic Roundabout, but I DO own Lizzie and Helen.**

* * *

"I told you would be awesome!" Lizzie yelled. Helen handed the microphone back to Lizzie. Then, she looked at her watch. It read 5:30. The sun was setting. It was time to pack up. They put all of the empty cups and plates in the picnic basket and rolled up the mat. Only then Helen and Lizzie noticed that their clothes were wet and dirty. Florence saw this and said, "You need new clothes! Oh, I know a place where we can get some!"

Helen and Lizzie looked at eachother and shouted in unison, "YAY!"

"Hey, maybe we can stay at your house…" Lizzie trailed off as she saw Zebedee right next to her, raising an eyebrow. She looked around nervously and said, "Look, I love your house, but….well…I'm kinda scared of heights." She said the last part quickly. Zebedee chuckled and said, "Oh, that's alright. It's important that you feel comfortable where you rest."

They all smiled. Florence, Lizzie, and Helen waved goodbye to everybody and walked away. After a while, they were by the roundabout, and saw Mr. Rusty. They ran up to him and introduced themselves. "Hi! I'm Lizzie, short for Elizabeth." They shook hands. "Hey, my name's Helen, short for...err…nothing." she smiled sheepishly and they shook hands. "I didn't know your name's Nothing!" Lizzie said, and Helen hit her in the arm. "Well, bye Mr. Rusty!" Florence said and they started running to the shop. When they entered the shop, a young man came up to them.

"Hello, and welcome to my shop. What do you need?" He asked.

"Hi. We need new clothes. Can you show us the girl's section?"

"Of course! Follow me." When they got to the section, the man said, "My name is David. If you need me, just say so."

Alright. Thank you."

"No problem."

So, they started looking for clothes. Helen found many clothes she liked, and tried them on.

Lizzie, on the other hand, was lost. She couldn't find one thing she liked. Then, she found it. It was a sleeveless hot pink shirt. It had a trail of big roses on the top right side. It came with a top, which reached the bottom of her ribcage., It was blue. She also found jeggings, which made the outfit perfect. She also found sparkly black flats.

Helen found a large shirt with a picture of a leopard's face over the shirt. There was also a white top that reached the ribcage and has buttons. It had sleeves that reached Helens elbows. There were skinny jeans and she found light brown boots without a zipper and had heels 1 inch thick. When they finished, they went to the cashier. Right when they were about to pay for the clothes, somebody with a ski mask on rushed out of the shop with a clothes in his bag. How did they not notice him?

"Somebody stop him!" The cashier yelled. Lizzie knew what to do. They started running towards the thief. By the time the thief stopped running they were by Ermintrude's house. When they faced him, he said challenged, "What are you going to do to me?_ Punch_ me with those little fists of yours?" He laughed. Because he laughed, he didn't notice the punch he earned to his cheek. You guessed it. They knew Karate.

He fell, but briskly stood up, and clenched his fists. "Oh, we can do _much more_ than punch," Lizzie admitted, and blew on the fist she used.

"So be it."

He brought a punch, which was blocked by Lizzie. He kicked, but she held his leg and twisted it. He yelped and continued to fight. Every time he tried to hit Lizzie or Helen, they blocked and then gave their own blows. Since Lizzie got most of the hits, she soon got tired.

Florence hid behind a tree, watching the scene. Lizzie tried to catch her breath. Right that moment, he hit her nose. She gave out a yelp and fell down. She put her hand on her nose, which was bleeding. "No!" Helen yelled. The thief pushed Helen and got closer to Lizzie. He took out a dagger, which widened Lizzie's eyes. "Goodbye, "he whispered. Before he could move the dagger an inch closer to Lizzie's stomach, there was a loud yell. "NO!" Helen demanded. With a blink of an eye, she kicked the dagger out of his hand. It cut through the grass.

Helen kicked him right in the stomach. Her eyes flashed red.

"NO ONE."

He tried to punch her face, but each blow was blocked.

"HURTS."

He kicked her side, but she jumped on top of him and landed behind him.

"MY FRIENDS!"

She gave the final blow by throwing a fire ball at him, which pushed him to a tree and hit him unconscious. She panted, and ran to Lizzie. Helen kneeled by Lizzie, and gave her a tissue. Lizzie mumbled a thanks, her eyes still wide after seeing what just happened. Helen helped Lizzie stand up. "You know you just threw a fireball at him, right?"

Helen looked at her hands, which still glowed. "Yeah, I know," Helen breathed

"But how…?"

"I don't know how I did it. I didn't know I _could_ _do_ that." Lizzie noticed Helen's left arm slightly bleeding through her jacket.

"Your arm's bleeding."

"I know."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not as much as your nose does."

That was when Florence got out. She ran up to them with shock and worry plastered on her face. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, but we need more tissues to stop the bleeding—"

"What about your arm?"

"I'll be fine. Just a little cut."

Florence looked at Helen's red flaming eyes and nodded. She ran to find help.

"Just keep holding your head up."

"Okay."

The few minutes passed by slowly until 3 figures came running towards them. It was Dylan, Zebedee, and Florence.

Helen nodded a thank you to Florence. Dylan brought tissues for Lizzie who took them. Zebedee noticed Helen's arm and said,

"Your arm, Helen. It is bleeding."

Only then Helen stopped looking at Lizzie. She looked at Zebedee and said, "It's just a little cut. Nothing compared to Lizzie's nose." He saw her eyes full of flames, but thought he imagined it. He doubted her answer. "A little cut would not bleed that much. Here," he brought her a few pieces of paper, "Clean it. It won't hurt as much."

"Okay, thanks." After cleaning her wound, Helen started explaining what happened.

"So this thief went in the store and rushed out. Lizzie and I followed him. When he stopped, we started fighting. It went well. But when Lizzie tried to catch her breath," Helen's eyes glowed red again, "He punched her nose. " Helen's fists clenched.

Lizzie continued the story

"With a dagger in his hand, he was going to…stab me, but Helen kicked it out of his hand. They fought, then Helen jumped over him and threw a… a fireball at him, which caused to be unconscious."

"You threw a fireball?" Zebedee asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah. But I don't know how I did it."

"I do." Zebedee said with a little smile. Helen looked up and saw that he was serious.

"May I see your necklace?"

"Um," she wasn't sure if she should, but she trusted him, "Sure."

Helen took off the necklace that was around her neck and looked at it. She saw something she didn't expect. The necklace was glowing red. She hesitantly gave it to Zebedee, who examined it closely.

"Yes, it is _the_ necklace."

"What do you mean?"

Zebedee sighed. He has rarely done that, which means that the story about to come is a hard one to tell.

"A long time ago, I met someone. At first sight, I knew she was my love. Her name was Maya. We began meeting again and again. We loved eachother very much. But, one day, an evil force, more evil than anything you know, lurked around town. It was Zeebad. He knew we had a daughter. He wanted her. But we didn't let him get her. Before fighting him, I told Maya to hide our only daughter far away from here. After defeating Zeebad, I searched high and low. I knew Maya was dead….But the daughter, I wasn't sure. But, before I let her go, I put a necklace around my daughter's neck."

Helen widened her eyes. '_He doesn't mean…'_

"The necklace resembled her power. It was shaped like a fox wrapped around a fireball. The girl's name…. was Helen."

Helen didn't move. She didn't do anything. She just froze.

"Are you saying that you're… my father?" she whispered.

"Yes," he stated, "yes I am."


	9. The Chapter In Which I can't Find a Good

**Hi! How are- *angry viewers start walking towards me and I hide under a table* I'm sorry! Here are some things I wanted you to know!**

**1) IM SORRY!**

**2) IM SO SO SO SORRY!**

**3) Since the middle of teh year I started having LOADS and LOADS of projects and essays**

**4) I have Taekwondo every week for like, 2 hourse three times a week!**

**5)Did I mention I had homework?**

**6) I got in Honor Chorus! (YAY!)**

**7) Sadly, it's on a day that I have Taekwondo, and it's 1:45 minutes long! (BOO!)**

**8) During Spring Break, I went to Virginia and didn't have my computer with me (Because my mom is evil :( *no she's not, she's awesome!*)**

**I already have a couple of chapters completed, I'll post them soon!**

**Again, I don't own anything here except the plot and my OC's**

* * *

Helen closed her eyes, and let the information sink in. '_That's why I don't remember my childhood,!_' she thought.

"Well, that explains that." Lizzie popped in.

"Explains what?" Helen asked.

"Explains why you don't look like your…_parents..._at all," she explained. "Well, I'm going to David to tell him what happened to the thief….except the whole fireball thingy….Bye!" She ran towards the shop. After she left, Helen asked, "Is that why my eyes turn red with flames and I can shoot fireballs?"

"Yes, but that is only a part of your power. I think you are ready to get your full powers now. Do you want to?" Helen nodded.

"Yes. I want to be myself as much as I can."

"Alright." Helen was sitting on a bench, and Zebedee was standing right infront of her. He held his hands infront of him, palms facing Helen.

"Put your palms on mine, "he said. She did what she was told.

"Good. Now close your eyes." She closed her eyes. Then, she heard Zebedee's voice in her head.

" Focus on your heart beating in your chest. Good. Now, you will get new energy in your body. Let your body accept it." She felt something pass through her body. At first it hurt her. But when she let go through her, it didn't hurt. "Good. Now, open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes, and let her hands fall to her sides.

"How do you feel?" Zebedee asked.

"I feel… more…alive, I guess," She answered. She looked at her hands, which started glowing. Zebedee smiled.

"Let's see if you can control your powers."

"Okay."

"Try to hit me."

Helen stopped grinning.

Why would he want her to hit him? Her father answered the question as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, I will block the attack."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Alright. Focus on your powers. Let them go through your hands. When you are ready, shoot."

Helen took deep breaths in. She focused as hard as she could. After focusing, Helen thrust a fireball a Zebedee. He briskly blocked it.

"Good job. Try that again," Zebedee said.

They went on like this for a while. The more she practiced, the faster she could throw a fireball. In the last few hits, she could do with barely needing to think about it. In the end she smiled, proud of what she could do.

"You were good today," Zebedee congratulated.

"Thanks." Without thinking, Helen ran up to her father and hugged him. "Even though I barely remember you, I've missed you," she explained with closed eyes. He hugged back and said, "Me too."

They broke from the hug and Helen yawned. Even though it was only seven in the evening, she felt exhausted!

"You are tired from practicing. You should go rest," Zebedee recommended gently.

"Okay." There was one question she needed to ask.

"Hey, um…Can I call you 'Dad'?"

"You can anything you want. It's better, though, if you only call me that when we are around people that know."

"Okay, that makes sense. Well, I'll see tomorrow."

"Bye," he waved his hand to his daughter as she started walking away. She waved back, and kept walking. After a few minutes, she saw Lizzie running towards her. They started heading

* * *

towards Florence's house.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Because we stopped the thief from robbing his clothes, David gave us what we wanted for free!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"He gave us our outfits for free?"

"Yep!"

Helen yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired much?" Lizzie grinned.

"Hey, how about you try to throw fireballs repeatedly?" Helen challenged. Lizzie grinned at her best friend.

"Let's go to Florence's house," Helen mumbled.

"We're already here."

They knocked on the door, which was opened by Florence. She hugged both of them and said, "I was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"Yep, we're fine."

She let them in. After a few seconds of thinking, Florence asked, "Is it true? Are you really Zebedee's daughter?"

"Yes," Helen put her hair behind her ear, "It's true."

"So it really was you throwing the fireball."

"Yep."

They all smiled. Helen asked where she should sleep, and pointed at a bed. Helen walked towards it and lay down. She was asleep the moment she lay down.

* * *

**Sooooo? What d'ya think? I know, I know! This isn't one of my best chapters...Still, it IS A chapter :)**

**R&R?**

**Please?**


End file.
